Pero fuiste tú
by Aruquita
Summary: Tú, que derribaste las barreras de mi olvido. Tú, que encontraste en mis brazos el consuelo. Tú, que me lo arrebataste y me lo diste todo. Tú, que te fuiste. Tú, que volviste a terminar de destrozar mi corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La fantabulosa trama de Avatar pertenece a sus creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Dedicado a mi querida** **Lexie Asakura Kidou;** en cuanto vi tu petición de Tokka fue amor a primera vista. No pude pensar en ninguna otra y es por eso que te traigo un longfic dedicado en exclusiva a este pairing que tanto me gusta. Te prometo amor y también drama; porque eso destila tu petición y porque eso es lo que me gusta ;)

¡Así que disfruta!

 **ooOOoo**

La oficina rugía, atronadora, con el sonido de decenas de máquinas de escribir tecleando al mismo tiempo. Varias personas deambulaban de aquí para allá, cargadas hasta arriba con papeles volátiles a la más mínima corriente de aire. Bajo todo esto, el murmullo de unas voces en el despacho del fondo, quedaban opacadas.

Entonces, como si una furiosa explosión se hubiera desencadenado, la puerta se abrió de par en par; expulsando a dos hombres de uniforme metálico, que cayeron al suelo con un mutuo chillido de sorpresa.

— ¡Y no volváis hasta que capturéis al grupo callejero de controladores de tierra! ¡No quiero más excusas! —gritó una voz desde adentro.

Los aludidos asintieron, palideciendo de horror antes de salir disparados hacia la puerta. Dos segundos duró la conmoción en la oficina, y después el traqueteo de máquinas y papeleo volvió a su cauce.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y dos segundos tardó Toph Beifong en salir de su despacho, roja de furia. Exhaló un hondo suspiro, peinándose los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente.

—Bien, ¿hay algo más que deba saber antes de irme? —increpó, provocando un nuevo silencio entre sus trabajadores. Las miradas se cruzaron y una mutua negación respondió a su pregunta—. Excelente.

Con paso seguro, Toph cruzó la puerta de entrada. Afuera un coche encapotado la esperaba. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, una oleada de periodistas la rodearon. Los flashes centellearon y las lenguas venenosas salieron a la luz.

— ¿Son ciertos los rumores acerca de que Yakone ha vuelto a atacar el centro de la ciudad? ¿Qué ha hecho el cuerpo de policía por detenerle? ¿No va a responder, jefe de policía Beifong? ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Actuará el avatar?

Ella se masajeó las sienes, cansada. Con un leve movimiento de talones formó una pequeña muralla circular de piedra que la rodeó.

—No responderé ninguna pregunta —afirmó, deslizando su empeine para hacer que la estructura apartara a aquellos sujetos de ella.

Los quejidos y murmullos de desprecio la siguieron hasta que la puerta del coche se cerró tras de ella.

— ¿La llevo a casa, Señorita Beifong?

Asintió, enredando los dedos entre su mata de pelo negro, liberándolo del rígido recogido.

—Pero ve por los callejones de la calle sur. No quiero que me sigan.

El motor rugió. El cubo de escape escupió una humareda parda.

—Como usted desee.

 **ooOOoo**

—Hola, madre.

Frente a ella Suyin aportaba una postura sumisa, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas. Pero de nada servía eso cuando Toph podía percibir el temblor de sus rodillas.

—Está bien, ¿qué ha hecho Lin esta vez? —preguntó, comenzando a deshacerse de su armadura.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Esta vez no tiene que ver con mi hermana.

— ¿Esta vez?

Suyin suspiró, acercándose a su madre para ayudarla a desprenderse del pesado peto.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Ha venido alguien de visita —susurró, arrodillándose para desabrochar las rodilleras.

— ¿Una visita? Pero si eso es todo… ¿Quién es? ¿Katara?

—Es que… No sé quién es, madre.

Toph calló, tirando suavemente de su hija para levantarla.

—Me parece muy raro que hayas dejado entrar a un extraño, Suyin.

—Es que él dijo algo que…

— ¿Él?

Toph notó sus nervios crisparse. De repente un gélido sentimiento se posó en su columna. Posó las manos sobre las mejillas de su hija. Ella temblaba.

—Mamá… ¿Quién es mi padre?

De repente pareció como si el mundo hubiera colapsado para ella. Pese a no ver, sentía bajo sus pies el suelo temblar, contraerse y girar. Girar sin control.

Sin saber cómo, sus piernas avanzaron, temblorosas. La voz de Suyin a su espalda comenzó a difuminarse. Las puertas correderas se abrieron con un solo movimiento inseguro.

Podía notarlo; una figura de peso fuerte estaba sentada sobre el tatami, a espaldas de ella. Su respiración era segura. En su mano portaba un vaso de té caliente.

Seguro que Suyin se lo había traído.

Cayó sobre sus posaderas, la rodillera restante tintineó ante el impacto y él se volvió.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones al oír su voz; con aquel tono imperturbable pese al paso del tiempo.

—Hola, Toph.

Él se irguió, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba. Toph había palidecido.

—No he venido para hacerte ningún daño. Pero —gruñó, mirando con gesto serio a Suyin, detrás de ella—. Creo que hay algo que debemos hablar.

Toph alzó la mirada hacia él, como si con eso pudiera verlo. Su corazón tronaba con fuerza en el pecho. Su garganta picaba, reseca.

—Sokka… —susurró.

Las imágenes cruzaron raudas su cabeza y el equilibrio desapareció. Según caía, unos brazos la sujetaron, fuertes. Sus brazos, su tacto. Él. Alguien gritó su nombre.

Y entonces los recuerdos afloraron.


	2. Chapter 2

No tenía que haber venido.

Tenía muchas otras cosas de las que ocuparse; como, por ejemplo, criar a una niña de cinco años con muy mala leche. Sola, para más inri. Sí solo ese estúpido pusilánima de Kanto no se hubiera ido…

Suspiró. Eso era, en parte, culpa suya. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Hacía ya meses que ambos se encontraban distantes, fríos. Lo que antes eran bromas y caricias se transformaron en puyas y gritos. No se soportaban. Era irónico lo fácil que una pareja puede pasar del amor al odio.

 _Espera, ¿pareja? ¿Amor?_

Sacudió la cabeza, contrariada. Aquellas palabras jamás habían estado presentes en _lo que quiera que tuvieran_. Ella lo sabía. Y Kanto también… ¿No?

—Toph, ¿eres tú?

Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, pues una mujer, de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el mar la sonreía. El tiempo había pasado pero, o si bien su voz apenas había cambiado, los pasos cuidados y delicados de su amiga seguían siendo los mismos.

Sonrió.

—Hola, Katara.

 **ooOOoo**

Aquella noche se celebraba el aniversario del final de la Guerra. Ciudad República había dejado de ser un sueño para convertirse en una imponente realidad, cada vez más y más avanzada en el campo de la tecnología. En su teatro principal se reunían esta noche centenares de personas, brindando por el fin de algo que jamás debió suceder, recordando a los caídos, celebrando las vidas salvadas.

Al igual que el resto de integrantes del equipo avatar, Toph había declinado la oferta de mudarse a Ciudad República, permaneciendo es su capital de origen. Sin embargo allí estaba, engalanada con una túnica verde lima que se agolpaba a sus caderas para caer con vuelo hasta el suelo. Su criada le había asegurado que le quedaba bien. Katara, por su parte, llevaba un vestido de tela color aguamarina que pegaba leves destellos cada vez que se movía.

—Me alegra mucho verte —dijo, estrechando a Toph entre sus brazos.

Pese al poco gusto que tenía ésta por el contacto directo se dejó hacer. Al fin y al cabo, habrían hecho cuatro o cinco años desde que se vieron por último vez.

—No te veo desde que nació Lin —aportó Katara, concretando sus pensamientos—. Seguro que ya es toda una preciosidad.

—Sí, aunque eso de que hable tan poco me trae de cabeza… Oh, ¿y qué tal está Tenzin? Y habías tenido una niña además, ¿no?

—Así es, Kya.

—Lamento no haber podido visitarlos. Aún no la conozco.

—No te preocupes… Pero dime, ¿y Kanto?

Silencio. Había esperado esta pregunta, había ensayado la respuesta idónea. Lo había hecho… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué motivo no le salían las palabras?

—Él no… Nosotros hemos… —balbuceó. Katara esgrimió una mueca de preocupación y Toph, consciente de ello, agarró con fiereza una de las copas de cristal que pasaban por su vera. El líquido bajó limpio por su garganta, ahogó un resoplido.

—No importa —concedió Katara, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa al asustado camarero—. Aang estaba deseando verte de nuevo, ¿nos acompañas?

Antes si quiera de que pudiera replicar Katara ya la había cogido del brazo, y ambas, con paso firme, atravesaron la pista de baile. Muchas miradas conocidas detuvieron su avance varias veces. Saludos y cortas palabras se intercambiaron un par de veces hasta que una figura _literalmente_ arrolló a Toph. Un pilón de piedra surgido del suelo evitó la caída de ambas. Toph se incorporó, ayudando a la chica a ponerse en pie.

Espera… Ese tacto le resultaba enormemente conocido.

— ¿Suki? —inquirió.

La aludida pegó un respingo, alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia ella y emitió un hipido.

—Toph… Me alegro de verte —susurró con voz lastimera.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, cielo? —preguntó esta vez Katara, posando un brazo sobre su hombro.

Por toda respuesta Suki bajó el rostro. Toph pudo sentir sus temblores.

—Oye… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tengo que partirle la cara a alguien? —calló, meditando un segundo—. ¿A Sokka?

Suki aguantó el aire, alzando de nuevo los ojos.

—Él no tiene la culpa y… Sin embargo… Soy yo la que sale corriendo… Lo siento —aportó antes de desprenderse de sus brazos y correr hacia la salida.

—Debo detenerla —afirmó Katara. Pero una mano se agarró a su muñeca—. Toph, ¿qué…?

—Sea lo que sea, no vas a arreglar nada hablando con ella en ese estado. Dale un respiro.

Ambas guardaron silencio, oyendo la suave melodía de arpa que llenaba el ambiente. Suspiró, dándose por vencida.

—Tú ganas. Pero si algo le ha pasado con mi hermano quiero enterarme. Vamos —resolvió, tirando nuevamente de Toph.

 _Tan maternal como siempre_

—Ahí están, ¡Aang! ¡Sokka!

Dos hombres se dieron la espalda, sorprendidos. Uno de ellos levaba la túnica y las telas de los colores de los maestros del aire. Su mirada, serena e inteligente, brilló con una amplia sonrisa. El otro, notablemente más alto, aún llevaba el mismo peinado que de joven. Con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez adornaba sus angulosas facciones con una pequeña perilla. Sonrió también, aunque la suya parecía algo rota.

— ¡Toph, hace milenios que no te vemos! —exclamó Aang, despeinando alegremente su flequillo.

Toph sopló, moviendo uno de los enredados mechones. Dio un leve paso hacia delante, haciendo que un fino pilar de piedra arremetiera sin piedad contra el bajo estómago del avatar. Aang escupió el resto de champán que tenía en la boca, adolorido.

—Un milenio sólo es un pestañeo para el avatar, ¿no, _piesligeros_? —aportó con malicia.

—Veo que algunas cosas no cambian.

Toph se volvió hacia el propietario de esa voz, luciendo una sonrisa más amable.

—Hola a ti también, Sokka.

—Todo esto me da muchos recuerdos —murmuró Katara mientras palmeaba la espalda de su marido, quien aún parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte.

—A mí también… Pero falta uno, ¿no? ¿Y Zuko?

— ¿Te refieres al Gran Señor del fuego Zuko? —increpó Sokka, rodando los ojos—. No creo que los asuntos de palacio le permitan venir.

—A mí me dijo que vendría —añadió Aang, masajeándose la zona adolorida—. Para una vez que podemos reunirnos todos… Como en los viejos tiempos…

El silencio se interpuso entre los cuatro. Sonrieron. El tiempo y los nuevos caminos individuales que habían tomado tras la guerra habían hecho que pasaran muchos años sin verse. Sobre todo cuando no hace tanto pasaban cada día juntos, comiendo, durmiendo y compartiendo aventuras juntos.

— ¿Qué tal si, mientras esperamos a Zuko, bailamos un poco? —propuso Katara.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —terció Toph.

—Lo secundo

—Aburridos. Y tú, ¿cariño?

Aang sonrió, alzando la mano para que Katara la tomara. Las parejas que llevaban tiempo bailando se hicieron a un lado al verlos. Sonrientes. Si ya de niños ambos eran unos excelentes bailadores ahora alcanzaban la cúpula de la perfección. Incluso Toph, que no podía verlos de la forma conocida, aguantaba la respiración.

—Menudo par de engreídos —susurró Sokka contra su oído. Toph pegó un respingo—. ¿Te parece que vayamos a por un par de copas nuevas? Yo las necesito… ¿Y tú?

Toph hizo bailar la copa de cristal entre sus dedos, comprobando que ya apenas quedaba nada. Cerciorándose de que no había nadie a sus espaldas lanzó la copa, haciendo que esta formara tres bucles y cayera, perfecta, sobre la bandeja de un camarero.

Sokka alzó las cejas, claramente impresionado.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

—Nunca —reafirmó ella—. ¿Vamos?

 **ooOOoo**

Realmente había perdido la cuenta de las copas que su menudo cuerpo estaba ingiriendo. Porque, incluso sin ver, Toph empezaba a notar una perturbación en su equilibrio. Pero era irremediable, sin saber el motivo, cada palabra que intercambiaba con Sokka le provocaba una gran sequedad en la garganta. Tampoco él se cortaba, aunque si lo soportaba con más entereza… O al menos fingía hacerlo.

—Yo realmente no quería venir, ¿sabes? Hay muchas cosas que hacer en la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Las relaciones con la Tribu del Norte cada vez son más cercanas… Y eso no le gusta a unos cuantos, por lo visto.

—Estúpidos… El mundo sería mejor si tanto tonto.

—Sí… ¿Pero qué puedes hacer? ¿Encerrarlos? No hay una ley que castigue la idiotez.

—Debería... Y yo realizaría el castigo —afirmó ella, chocando el fondo de su copa con la barra.

—¿Que sería… qué?

—Mandarlos de una patada de tierra control al espacio.

Sokka abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Si no se intenta no se sabrá —resolvió, apurando el contenido de su copa.

—En eso llevas razón…

Ambos guardaron silencio; la pista de baile hacía canciones que ya había alcanzado su apogeo y sólo unas pocas parejas— entre ellas Aang y Katara— aún permanecían en ella, moviendo sus cuerpos lentamente al ritmo de una dulce melodía.

—No te he preguntado qué tal te va con tu niña —aportó Sokka.

Toph lo miró, sorprendida. Pudo sentir como cambiaba nerviosamente el peso de un pie al otro.

—Oh. Bien, supongo. Creciendo, rompiendo cosas, diciendo palabrotas…

—Vamos como tú a su edad, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

—Yo comencé a decir tacos mucho antes, ¿sabes? Mi primera palabra fue uno, además. Me lo dijo una criada.

— ¡¿Y cómo demonios lo aprendiste?!

—Teníamos un jardinero muy transparente.

Antes de que Sokka pudiera hacerle más preguntas la música se interrumpió de golpe. El murmullo del gentío aumentó cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron y el Señor del fuego Zuko entró en la estancia.

— ¿Qué pinta tiene? —increpó ella, reconociendo sus pisadas—. ¿Está muy mayor?

—Más de lo que esperaba y menos de lo que me hubiera gustado —respondió Sokka en tono burlón.

Zuko había madurado, y en su rostro se vislumbraban facciones duras y angulosas. Su cicatriz, que parecía más brillante, entrecerraba un brillante ojo dorado al que ya poco podría llegar a sorprenderle. Puede que hubiera algún cabello blanco en aquella mata de color carbón, puede que las ojeras bajo sus ojos antes no estuvieran ahí; pero lo que no se podía negar es que Zuko seguía siendo un hombre imponente y seguro.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Aang, palmeando suavemente su espalda.

—Aang, Katara; lo mismo digo.

Toph y Sokka se acercaron a él.

—Estás muy viejo, Señor del Fuego.

—Y tú sigues igual de feo, Sokka —arremetió él con picardía—. Toph, te veo muy bien.

—Bueno sí, te diría lo mismo pero, ya sabes… No creo que "ver" fuera correcto en mi caso.

No paso ni un segundo hasta que los cinco estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Sin quererlo, Toph sintió un cálido escalofrío en su columna. No había motivo para esconderlo, los echaba de menos.

Porque, aunque sus voces habían cambiado y sus pasos eran ahora más seguros, en su interior, cuatro niños valientes y llenos de imperfecciones se levantaban a su alrededor.

Sonrió. El tiempo no pasaba para ella de la misma forma que para el resto. Algo bueno tenía que tener la ceguera, ¿no?

 **ooOOoo**

Decenas de miradas sonrientes siguieron a Aang en su camino al recatado escenario de madera donde tocaban los músicos. Se aclaró la garganta, masajeándose las manos con cierto nerviosismo infantil.

—Hola a todos, es un placer poder tener este momento para estar juntos y recordar. Puede que no todo sea bueno, lo sé, hay muchas bajas en nuestra memoria… Pero es por eso que hoy estamos aquí, recordarlos es parte de la vida, es su recompensa —afirmó, alzando la copa en alto—. Brindemos pues por ellos, para que nunca caigan en la oscuridad del olvido. Por vosotros, por todos nosotros. Brindemos por la vida.

Montones de destellos danzaron entre las copas alzadas al mismo tiempo en un solemne silencio cargado de sentimiento. Alguna sonrisa crispada reprimió la congoja, algunas lágrimas fueron derramadas, algunas palmadas brindaron apoyo y consuelo.

—Necesito tomar aire, ¿me acompañas?

Toph no pudo evitar pegar un respingo al sentir el cálido aliento de Sokka en su cuello. Asintió, siguiéndolo hasta una puerta que ella no recordaba haber cruzado.

— ¿Sokka estás seguro de que por aquí…? —Pero no pudo acabar sus palabras pues una cálida mano había agarrado la suya.

De pronto, los recuerdos la llevaron lejos en una especie de bandazo irreal. Bajo sus pies se extendía el vacío. Tenía miedo. Una mano, igual de cálida y fuerte, la sujetaba.

 _No te suelto, Toph…_

—Confía en mí —irrumpió la verdadera voz de Sokka, sacándola de su ensoñación—. ¿Me sigues?

— ¡Sí! … Esto… —susurró, sintiéndose algo estúpida por el tono chillón de su respuesta—. Sí —se reafirmó, más segura esta vez.

Caminaron entonces por lo que parecía ser un callejón de pasillos y puertas cerradas. De repente todos sus pasos eran ciegos y faltos de importancia para ella. No recibía nada de información del suelo, pues su cerebro estaba concentrado en escuchar las agitadas pulsaciones que le llegaban desde el corazón de Sokka.

Cuando el aire fresco del exterior le azotó los cabellos sintió un gran alivio. Por algún motivo que desconocía sus mejillas estaban ardiendo… ¿Fiebre, tal vez?

—Siento haberte sacado tan bruscamente —susurró Sokka a su derecha. De sus manos, aún entrelazadas, pudo percibir unos temblores—. Es sólo que… Que no podía aguantar mis propios pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque mientras que todos pensaban en sus muertos yo pensaba "estúpidos hipócritas que lloran teniendo una vida maravillosa, ¿por qué yo tengo que sentir pena cuando preferiría mil veces intercambiarme con cualquiera de ellos?… ¡Y morirme!"

Sokka agarró el hombro de Toph con su mano libre, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

— ¡¿Cómo he podido pensar eso, Toph?! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan miserable?! —gritó, descontrolado.

Poco a poco ella se deshizo de su agarre, alzando las manos para posarlas en cada una de sus mejillas. Sintió su suave piel, rugosa en el lugar que crecía el vello facial. Sokka se relajó casi al instante, posando su frente con la de ella.

Desde allí le llegaba su aroma, a madera y hielo, a frío y a calor al mismo tiempo.

—No eres un miserable —susurró. Su aliento chocó contra los labios de Sokka. Él se estremeció—. Ninguna vida es fácil, ninguna es perfecta, ¿no lo sabías? No eres el primero en pensarlo, Sokka, ni serás el último.

—Pero… Todos estaban tan emocionados. Y… Y yo me sentía tan vacío, tan incapaz de compartir su alegría y su amor. Soy un egoísta.

—Todos lo somos.

—Toph… —algo en su voz la heló. Un deseo de confidencia, una necesidad, un grito de socorro—. Sólo había una cosa que quería de verdad; no un simple capricho, una necesidad. Un niño, un hijo o hija al que poder ver crecer… Todos estáis formando familias, todos sois felices y yo… Yo me quedo atrás.

—No creas que todo son alegrías. Es muy duro; yo a veces desearía que…

— ¡¿Desearías qué?! ¡Mientes! —exclamó. Toph se apartó, sorprendida—. ¡Hay algo entre los padres y los hijos; una especie de hilo incapaz de romperse por mucho que se estire y se queme! Tú… Tú lo tienes, aunque no lo sepas.

—Pero, si tanto quieres un niño, ¿por qué no…?

—Sukki. Hay una enfermedad en su familia que se salta una generación y que corroe poco a poco el cuerpo. Le he dicho que puede que nuestro bebé no lo tenga y que la medicina de ahora es muy diferente a los tiempos de su madre… Creía haberla convencido, creí que ambos habíamos decido intentarlo pero descubrí que tomaba medicinas para no quedarse en cinta. A mis espaldas; permitiendo que mis esperanzas crecieran sin control.

—Habla con ella.

Sokka exhaló un hondo suspiro, dejando que sus cabezas volvieran a acercarse.

— ¿Y qué le digo, Toph? —murmuró.

—Que la amas, que la perdonas.

—Pero, ¿es cierto eso? —Toph sintió un abrasador calor ascender por su garganta cuando Sokka la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo—. ¿Puedo perdonarla ahora? ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo amarla?

—Sí, puedes —susurró con voz queda.

Tragó al sentir el tenue roce de sus narices. Sus mejillas ardían.

—Sokka… ¿Qué haces…?

— ¿Cómo puedo pensar en Sukki cuando mi pecho parece que va a estallarme tan cerca de ti?

Sólo fue un susurro. Un rápido susurro, afilado y cálido. Atravesó su corazón como una flecha encendida. Abrió lo boca, atónita. Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta. Pero él continuó.

—Cuando te he visto lo he entendido. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos, pero por ti pasé de la más honda miseria a la esperanza. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme tan pronto de mis problemas al verte? ¿Cómo pude ahogarme tanto en tus ojos al verte, Toph?

 _¡No sigas!_ gritó alguien en su interior. Pero ninguna palabra surgió.

—Dime algo —suplicó él; una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la morena.

—Yo no… No sé… —balbuceó.

—La gran Toph Beifong se ha quedado sin palabras, ¿eh?

El viento arremetió glacial contra ella cuando Sokka se apartó, librándola. Se estremeció, todo el calor había desaparecido.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres que volvamos?

Toph se tambaleó, presa aún de la conmoción.

—Yo… Yo creo que debería irme —farfulló—. No debería dejar a Lin toda la noche sola.

—Te acompaño.

—No hace falta…

Sokka se detuvo, alzó la mano y frotó cariñosamente su coronilla. Una estaca de hielo se clavó en su corazón.

—Te acompaño —afirmó, más seguro esta vez.

Reanudaron la marcha en silencio; escuchando tan solo el sonido de sus pasos al resonar sobre el pavimento. Sokka iba delante y, desde atrás, Toph podía percibir su caminar trémulo y tenso.

Tan tenso como una ramita débil de fresno sosteniendo un gran peso. Tenso como algo que está a punto de romperse.

 **ooOOoo**

El camino se hizo largo, quizás demasiado. Toph no recordaba que la distancia al apartamento alquilado fuera tanta. Quizás se debiera al silencio impuesto entre ambos. Quizá a la tensión. Quizá a…

—Espera —murmuró, deteniéndose—. ¿Eso que oigo es agua? El camino a mi casa no pasa por la playa. Sokka, pensaba que te había dado la dirección.

—Y me la has dado. Pero hay algo que necesito hacer antes de llevarte a casa.

— ¿Tan necesario es?

—Imprescindible, diría yo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es?

—Darme un baño nocturno.

Sí sus proporciones humanas hubieran estado más deformes, su mandíbula se habría estampado contra el suelo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Pero Sokka no contestó sino que, desprendiéndose de su túnica, se zambulló en la oscura espuma. Desde su posición ella podía percibir las olas sinuosas irrumpiendo sobre la orilla, así como la brisa marina. Pero él había desaparecido a sus "ojos"

— ¿Sokka?

Nadie respondió.

— ¡¿Sokka?! ¡Eh, responde!

De nuevo silencio.

Toph sintió como si una cuchilla le hubiera atravesado la garganta. ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba inconsciente?

De pronto sus tobillos comenzaron a temblar de puro terror. Dio un paso y después otro, hasta que sintió un frío lametón de agua salada.

—¡SOKKA! —gritó, metiéndose más y más, en el agua—. ¡SOKKA, POR AMOR DEL CIELO, RESPONDE!

No veía nada. No sentía nada. Sólo el rumor del mar y su propia respiración acelerada respondían a sus llamadas. El agua ya le llegaba a los muslos.

—Sokka… —murmuró, sintiendo la voz rota. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Y entonces su pie quedó suspendido. El peso de sus piernas se desbarató, el equilibrio desapareció. Como si se tratara de un barranco de arena vio como, poco a poco, el agua ascendía hasta rozar sus mejillas. Su nariz. Su frente.

Alzó los dedos, desesperada, pero todo se vino abajo. Un fuego ahogado ardía en sus pulmones. Tenía miedo. Tenía frío. Iba a morir.

Sin darse cuenta sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Lin. Para su pequeña. No supo siquiera si lloró, no sintió nada.

Salvo un fuerte tirón, la presión del agua luchando por mantenerla en el fondo, el agarre de una mano que no dejaba de intentar sumergirla.

El aire, llenando sus pulmones de nuevo y haciendo que tosiera. El agua surgiendo de sus labios. Escupió y rodó. Estaba sobre la arena.

— ¡Dios Toph! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

Se giró. ¿Acaso no era esa la voz de Sokka? Sin darle tiempo a seguir con la reprimenda se levantó, agarrándose de la primera parte que encontró. De sus orejas.

Del impulso se encontró acercando sus cabezas. Sus respiraciones. Y de pronto Sokka se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Toph? —susurró.

Las manos de ella recorrieron sin permiso las mejillas y llegaron a los labios. Él se estremeció. Ella también. ¿Tanto había deseado hacerlo? Ahora se daba cuenta de que así era.

—Esto no está bien —afirmó, acariciando su labio superior.

— ¿Y qué es lo correcto, entonces?

—Ni idea.

Sus labios entonces atacaron los de Sokka; hambrientos, esperanzados. La respuesta no tardó en aparecer. Los brazos de Sokka la aprisionaron, ansiosos, levantándola con un solo movimiento para sentarla encima. Toph ahogó un gemido de sorpresa en su boca. El pecho de Sokka estaba húmedo, pero era cálido, agradable.

Se encontró explorando su espalda mientras su boca danzaba a la par que la de él. Con una rapidez más propia de adolescentes inseguros. Con la pasión de una pareja desesperada. Con dolor. Con fuerza.

A sus espaldas el mar seguía rugiendo. Pero ellos ya no lo escuchaban.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Hoooooooooooola ;)**

 **Aquí os traigo el segundo, y mañana el tercero si todo sale como espero. Quiero dar las gracias a los comentarios y seguimientos. Es un placer escribir para lectores como vosotros *o***

 **PD: Querida AI. No sé si estarás de acuerdo con el rating. Yo haré lo posible para hacerlo un poco… ¿Cañero? XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Un besote**


	3. Chapter 3

Sintió la calidez de los rayos de luz incidiendo de lleno en su mejilla. El tacto suave del futón. El leve tintineo de la campanilla al balancearse al son del viento.

— ¿Madre, estás despierta?

Frunció el ceño. Por algún motivo sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Y cansado.

— ¿Lin? —inquirió, alzando las manos para tocar la cara de su hija—. Ayúdame a levantarme, mis piernas no parecen haber despertado todavía.

Lin asintió, tirando suavemente de su madre hasta que quedó sentada. Después acercó la bandeja de madera tendida en el suelo y, cogiendo una de las humeantes tazas, se la tendió a su madre.

—Sabes que no soporte el té —gruñó ella.

—Ya, pero te vendrá bien.

Toph murmuró una sarta de improperios, pero acabó aceptándola. El agrio brebaje bajó por su garganta. Esbozó una mueca de asco.

—Madre; creo que ya no tienes edad para estos altibajos.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Cumplirás cincuenta y tres y no creo que…

—Lin —afirmó, arrodillándose para poder levantarse. Una vez arriba le tendió la taza, vacía, a su hija—. No me gusta que abuses de tu "fabulosa juventud". Un respeto.

La aludida suspiró, recogiendo la taza.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero, entiéndeme, llego a casa y me encuentro con Suyin en estado de pánico y gimoteando sin parar "¡A madre le pasa algo! ¡A madre le pasa algo!" Y tú, pálida e inconsciente en el suelo. Comprenderás que me preocupe.

— ¿Eso fue lo único que te dijo?

—Pues sí… ¿Por qué?

Toph no contestó. Jugueteó con las mangas de su túnica con nerviosismo.

—Madre, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió, portando una mueca seria—. Dímelo.

—Es sólo que aún era pronto para decírselo… No esperaba que se enterara así.

— ¿Quién? ¿Suyin? ¿De qué? —Lin se puso en pie, agarrando a Toph del hombro—. ¡Madre, respóndeme!

— ¡Sobre su padre! —gritó, asustada.

Al instante entendió que había cometido un tremendo error. El agarre de Lin se suavizó hasta desaparecer. La taza de porcelana blanca chocó contra el suelo, así como toda la bandeja. Lin palideció. Toph también.

— ¿Ma… Madre? —murmuró.

Como respuesta ella se agachó, comenzando a recoger los retazos de té y porcelana desperdigados por tatami.

— ¡Toph! —rugió Lin. La aludida pegó un respingo, quedando totalmente petrificada—. ¡Para de hacer eso ahora mismo! ¡¿Por qué sigues aún aquí?! ¡Ve y busca a Suyin!

Toph boqueó, atónita.

—Pero yo no.

— ¡AHORA!

Alzó la mirada porque, a pesar de no poder ver el rostro enrojecido de su hija, sus latidos violentos y en temblor de sus labios sí le llegaban.

—Ni se te ocurra privarle de ese derecho.

Ante eso no pudo haber excusa ni contraataque. Lentamente, como si hubiera olvidado cómo se caminaba, Toph se dirigió al pasillo.

Abrió la puerta corredera y, antes de cerrarla tras de sí, puedo oír las maldiciones llorosas de su hija al cortarse con los afilados trozos.

 **o**

 **ooOOoo**

 **o**

Allí, sentada sobre una de las ramas del cerezo, Suyin observaba el mágico danzar de los pétalos rosados al son del viento. Decenas y cientos de tonos rosados se cruzaban, chocaban y caían. Las flores restantes en las ramas quedaban calvas, vacías. Solas y frías.

Como parecía entenderlas en ese momento.

Puede que sólo tuviera quince años. Puede que no fuera nada más que una niña inconsciente pero… Pero no merecía eso. Desde años su madre había evitado el tema; diciéndole con desgana que su padre era el mismo que el de Lin; que se había marchado y que no volvería. Pero no podía ser cierto. No cuando su hermana y ella parecían tan diferentes.

No cuando lo vio a él. No cuando sintió como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo. Todo, excepto los ojos, era igual. Las formas afiladas de la barbilla, las sienes, los labios. Él también lo había pensado, lo sabía por la manera en la que la miró.

Asustado. Sorprendido. Ilusionado y… Rencoroso.

 _¿Cuántos años tienes?_ —esas fueron sus únicas palabras.

La respuesta no hizo más que ensombrecer su mirada y confirmar las sospechas de Suyin.

Así que allí estaba. Subida a su rincón favorito. Intentando ordenar sus pensamientos en algo que no le condujera a odiar a su madre.

 _Llegará el momento en el que Toph te contará todo. Ten la mente abierta y, cuando haya acabado ven a buscarme. Yo también quiero hablar contigo._

Eso había dicho antes de marcharse. Justo después de haberla ayudado a llevar a Toph a su cuarto. Era curiosa la dulzura con la que había cogido el menudo cuerpo de su madre. Pareció incluso que el enojo de su rostro desapareció una vez la tuvo en brazos.

¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor? ¿Se habría equivocado?

— ¿Suyin?

A punto estuvo de caerse de la sorpresa. Suspiró, agarrándose el pecho.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan silenciosa, madre? —inquirió, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento.

Desde allí, su madre parecía mucho más mayor de lo que recordaba. La brisa revolvía su cabello, cano en algunos lugares. Algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos resaltaban mucho más.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas —susurró—. Y quiero respondértelas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Toph suspiró.

—Porque no es la historia de amor que imaginas, Suyin. Porque no acabó bien.

—Pero él te estaba buscando.

—Algo que sin duda tendrá otro motivo muy diferente al que piensas. Tendría que haber hablado con él; pero primero vas tú.

— ¿Es…? ¿Es de verdad mi padre?

Los segundos surcaron el silencio. Toph se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y surcó con las yemas de sus dedos la gruesa corteza.

—Sí —contestó—. Se llama Sokka; recuerdas que te hablé del equipo avatar, ¿verdad?

Suyin asintió.

—Cuéntame cómo pasó.

—Quizás no se lo más indicado.

—No me importa.

—Y aún eres muy pequeña…

— ¡Madre!

—Está bien, está bien —gruñó, sentándose sobre el césped—. Supongo que debes saberlo. Todo empezó como empieza una vida, Suyin, con la unión de dos personas.

Mientras hablaba; los recuerdos inundaron su mente como una cascada descontrolada. Toph cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

 **o**

 **ooOOoo**

 **o**

Podía sentir la arena crujir bajo su espalda cada vez que Sokka se tendía sobre ella. Sus piernas abiertas, las manos agarrando con fuerza la base de sus omóplatos. Los suspiros ahogados de él en su oído. Los mechones de cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

Y Sokka, que exploraba sin permiso cada rincón de su cuerpo. Gemidos incontrolables surgían de su boca cada vez que llegaba a una zona sensible. Como el cuello, la base de sus pezones, las caderas… Y más abajo. Sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones cuando un dedo intruso decidió aventurarse más abajo, allí donde su cuerpo parecía dejar de pertenecerle.

También escuchó la respiración ronca de él. Sus labios eran salados y asombrosamente cálidos. De repente sintió como si toda la información recibida procediera de su lengua. Los destellos de locura que la hacían retorcerse cuando Sokka la desprendía de sus últimas prendas. Su boca surcaba caminos de su boca a su clavícula, de su clavícula a su ombligo.

Aguantó la respiración.

Pero aquella no iba ser la diversión de uno solo. Toph agarró la cabeza de Sokka y le obligó a volver a atender a sus labios. Recobró el equilibrio, poniéndose de rodillas y empujándolo suavemente hasta que, poco a poco, fue Sokka cayó de espaldas sobre la arena. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho del espadachín, descubriendo antiguas cicatrices desconocidas. En sus caderas sintió el frío de sus pantalones mojados. Sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, la tela bajó y bajó por sus piernas.

Sokka se tensó al sentir las manos de Toph en sus caderas. Las pelvis de ambos se rebelaron, chocando entre ellas con anhelo y desesperación. Toph se movió, y su muslo rozó el sexo de Sokka. Gimieron.

—Espera —susurró Sokka con la voz entrecortada—. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

Como única respuesta ella se acuclilló y, sentándose sobre él, provocó que ambos sexos se tocaran. Pudo sentir el rubor de sus mejillas, las descargas eléctricas que aquel contacto le producía. Su cuerpo, retorciéndose por más.

Sin poder contenerse, Sokka abarcó con cada palma un cachete y la acercó más, acabando con los últimos centímetros que los separaban. Las respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron al unirse. Toph se abrazó a la espalda de él y movió levemente su pelvis hacia delante.

El resultado fue inmediato, un ronco suspiro de Sokka inició el danzar de caderas. El rugir de la marea no pudo opacar los sonidos que surgían de sus labios. Los movimientos cobraban más y más fuerza, los gemidos se entrecortaban y los cuerpos se juntaban más y más.

Cuando el fin llegó, no perdieron el vínculo íntimo que los unía sino que, con dulzura, Sokka depositó a Toph bajo él, sosteniéndose por los codos. El gesto ruborizado de ella ahogó un suspiro al sentir el miembro de Sokka aún en su interior.

—Toph… —susurró él—. Toph…

Ella alzó las manos, enredándolas en su cabello. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y con ellos el danzar de cuerpos. Esta vez más lento. Está vez más suave.

Aunque los gemidos fueron más fuertes.

 **o**

 **ooOOoo**

 **o**

Se incorporó de un respingo al sentir la fría caricia del agua. Por lo visto la marea había subido. Palideció; por el calor que percibía en su cuerpo ya era de día.

Y ella estaba desnuda en una playa pública. A plena luz del día.

Buscó a su alrededor. Pero lo único que percibieron las yemas de sus dedos fue un cuerpo. La piel, suave y curtida, ascendía y descendía en la zona del pecho por cada respiración.

Sin poderlo evitar, rozó la base de su barba, surcando el camino hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Se acercó más y más, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Sokka chocar contra su frente.

—Vaya, esta sí que es una buena manera de despertarse.

Sintió la arena hundirse en sus palmas cuando quiso echarse hacia atrás, sorprendida. Sokka la miraba, divertido, deteniéndose en recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.

Como si pudiera sentirlo, Toph alzó las manos de manera que una capa de arena se adhiriera a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Bueno, tampoco me disgusta tanto así.

Enrojeció, girándose para darle la espalda.

Los movimientos del suelo la informaron de que Sokka se había levantado y estaba recogiendo algo del suelo. Entonces sintió la prenda impactar a unos centímetros de ella.

—Es tu ropa.

—Ah, sí —murmuró, agarrándola.

El agua salada la había arrugado, pero menos era nada.

Una vez vestida pudo levantarse. Por lo que percibía no había nadie a su alrededor. Debería de ser muy pronto.

— ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?

—Unas dos horas. Creo.

Toph asintió, comenzando a subir al inestable cuesta de arena. Qué bien que no pudiera verse, seguro que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Mi hija se despertará y verá que su madre no ha llegado. He de irme a casa.

— ¿Y no vamos a hablar sobre esto?

— ¿Esto?

—Lo que pasó anoche.

El silencio reinó entre ambos. Recordó los sonidos que involuntariamente habían salido de su boca hace unas horas. Carraspeó.

—No sé qué decirte, Sokka.

—Ante nada quiero que sepas que voy a acabar mi relación con Suki.

Toph abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar.

—Y que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ni con lo que ha pasado. Tomé esa decisión antes… Lo de anoche no hizo más que convencerme de algo que ya sabía.

—Pero… No es justo para vosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Toph?

Ella calló, sorprendida. Nunca antes había tenido más que este tipo de encuentros con hombres y, cuando había decidido hacerlo más serio, se había topado con la decepción de Kanto. No se creía capaz de intentarlo; no con Suki de por medio, no sabiendo que aún lo amaba.

Por mucho que ella también lo hiciera.

—Creo que deberías ir a casa. A tu casa, con Suki. Y no tomar decisiones precipitadas.

— ¿Es lo que de verdad quieres?

 _No_

—Sí.

Sokka esbozó una sonrisa crispada.

—Aún así quiero que nos volvamos a ver, que aclaremos esto. Prométeme que permanecerás al menos una semana en Ciudad República.

Con el corazón en un puño ella asintió. Deseando que así fuera, convenciéndose de que no iba a ser.

Se quedó esperando hasta que los pasos de Sokka estuvieran muy alejados. Y entonces se fue.

 **o**

 **ooOOoo**

 **o**

Suyin abrió la boca, sorprendida.

— ¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué pasó después?

Toph sonrió y Suyin aguantó la respiración al verla. Parecía la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida. Sencilla, desprovista de maquillaje y adorno. Pura. Y también la más triste.

—Que pasó una semana y él no me buscó.

—Pero no lo comprendo —murmuró.

Toph alzó la mirada hacia ella y, pese a no ver, Suyin creyó ver el brillo de una lágrima reprimida. El cabello calló sobre su frente como una cascada negra y rebelde.

—A los diez días seguí esperándole pero, entonces, recibí una carta de Katara.

Los pétalos de cerezo crearon una espiral alrededor de Toph, como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas rosadas.

—Me contaba, con alegría, que Suki estaba embarazada.

 **o**

 **o**

 **ooOOoo**

 **o**

 **Hooooooola! ;)**

 **No me odiéis por tardar —_—", la verdad es que me ha costado este capítulo, sobre todo por la parte del lemmon (aunque no sé si se puede llegar a llamar lemmon)**

 **Espero que os guste; no creo poder hacer algo más fuerte… Al final soy una pazguata y esto es lo que sale XDDDDDD**

 **En fin, aquí está. Espero poder subir el siguiente el lunes o el martes (si todo va como espero). La idea es hacerlo de unos diez capítulos más o menos, que no quiero aburriros.**

 **Poooor cierto, para quien no lo sepa la línea temporal se sitúa en el año 140 (es decir, 40 años tras la guerra). Toph tiene 53, Lin 21 y Suyin 15. El "reencuentro" sucede en el 125.**

 **Bueno, para acabar quiero agradeceros un montón los comentarios y el amor que me dais a través de ellos. Es un placer escribir para gente así, de verdad *o***

 **¡Un besote0 enorme!**


End file.
